Aquí para lo que necesites
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Bianca ha cuidado de su hermano Nico desde que tiene memoria y al unirse a las cazadoras deja de hacerlo. Por eso, una parte de ella no puede evitar sentirse mal.


Para Bianca aquello había sido un cambio gigantesco. Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa. En un día, había pasado de ser una huerfana de 12 años internada en una academia militar que cuidaba de su risueño e inocente hermano pequeño noche y día, a ser una semidiosa hija de un dios olímpico al que desconocía.

El director Espino había intentado secuestrarlos, a su hermano, a ella y a otro chico llamado Percy. Los amigos del chico acudieron en su ayuda, pero la mantícora -como lo había llamado la rubia que se hacía invisible- por poco los mata.

Hasta que aparecieron las Cazadoras de Artemisa con su diosa patrona. Con una ráfaga de flechas plateadas derrotaron a la bestia, que saltó por el barranco con la rubia -creía que la habían llamado Annabeth- en el lomo.

Pese a estar confusa y aturdida, se quedó sin aliento al verlas. Sobretodo a la chica que llevaba una diadema plateada. Le fascinó su porte altivo, su semblante serio y su serena mirada, como si lo tuviese todo bajo control.

No sabía por qué esa chica le robaba el aliento con cada mirada comprensiva que le lanzaba y con esas pequeñas sonsiras amigables, que no solía esbozar mucho pero las pocas veces que las vio la encandilaron.

Artemisa la llevó a su tienda y le pidió que relatara todo lo sucedido. Lo hizo, sin dejar de lanzar pequeñas miradas nerviosas en dirección a Zoë, la chica de la diadema plateada, quien se había reunido con ellas poco después y escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

Artemisa asintió pensativa ante sus palabras, murmurando cosas para sí misma que Bianca calificaría de sinsentidos. La diosa la miró y le ofreció un puesto en la cacería. No sabía que responder. Desvió la mirada de la diosa a Zoë, quien la animaba con los ojos a que aceptara y esbozó una sonrisa.

La verdad es que aquello pintaba muy bien. Volverse inmortal, viajar y formar parte de una nueva familia, sin responsabilidades. Artemisa la miraba expectante, aguardando una respuesta. Bianca aceptó y se convirtió en cazadora.

El hermano gemelo de su señora Artemisa las llevó al campamento, a las cazadoras, a su hermano, a Grover y a los amigos de este. Bianca se sentó junto a Zoë, quien le presentó al resto de las chicas durante el viaje.

Se adaptó fácilmente a su nueva vida, evitando chicos y entrenando con las cazadoras. Aunque aquella noche en el campamento, en la cabaña dedicada a su señora, no logró conciliar el sueño. Se pasó una infinidad de horas dando vueltas su litera. La imagen de su hermano Nico acudía a su cabeza una y otra vez, acompañadas por la duda.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Tenía la vaga sensación de haberle prometido a alguien que cuidaría de su hermano, pero no estaba muy segura. Dio una vuelta sobre la cam. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra más. Había perdido la cuenta.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Bianca se sobresaltó. Se medio incorporó en la cama para ver cual de sus nuevas hermanas era la dueña de aquella voz. Era Zoë.

-¿No puedes dormir? -Bianca se sorprendió ante el susurro dulce de su voz- ¿Tienes pesadillas?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza- ¿Y tú?

La lugarteniente negó con la cabeza divertida.

-No, pero siempre me levanto temprano. Está a punto de amanecer.

Bianca hizo una mueca. ¿De verdad se había pasado toda la nuche despierta? Y para colmo, las cazadoras solían madrugar, no tanto como Zoë, pero madrugaban.

-Si te apetece, puedes quedarte un poco más en la cabaña. A lo mejor logras conciliar el sueño.

-Gracias. -Sonrió Bianca.

Pensó que era una buena lugarteniente, ofreciéndole quedarse para dormir en lugar de obligarla a levantarse junto con las demás sin haber domido nada en absoluto. Sintió un extraño calor en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Anda, hazme un hueco.

Bianca se apartó hacia un lado de la cama para dejarle espacio a Zoë, quien se sentó junto a ella. Se puso nerviosa y el corazón empezó a latirle velozmente. No entendía que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Cuéntame -dijo Zoë-, ¿qué te pasa?

Bianca se sorprendió.

-No me pasa nada. -Mintió, no podía admitir que entaba pensando en su hermano, un chico, después de haber jurado alejarse de los hombres- No puedo dormir, se me hace extraño estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Zoë puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Escucha, he visto como muchas de nuestras hermanas se unían a la cacería y los primeros días dudaban. -Zoë la miró con una mirada comprensiva- Pero puedo asegurarte, que es la mejor decisión que hayas podido tomar. -Zoë suspiró con pesadez- Los hombres no valen la pena, siempre terminan provocándonos males.

Bianca asintió en silencio, tomando nota mentalmente sobre lo que había dicho. Zoë le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a ella. El corazón de Bianca se detuvo un segundo antes de empezar a latir a una velocidad de vértigo. El calor que había sentido antes se expandió por todo su cuerpo. No entendía que le pasaba.

-Tú tranquila, -le sonrió Zoë. Bianca le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida- no pienses en ello. Piensa en la nueva familia que has ganado. Nos tienes aquí para lo que quieras. -Estiró el brazo y le cogió la mano, acariciándole el dorso de la misma con el pulgar- Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Hacía mucho tiempo que no leía nada sobre Zoë y Bianca, hasta el otro día, que busqué alguna historia sobre ellas. Y anoche, estudiando para un examen de matemáticas se me ocurrió esto.

No, si al final las mates me inspiraran y todo XD

Quería continuarlo un poco más, pero la última frase de Zoë me pareció adecuada para finalizar.

Siempre me he imaginado a Bianca muy responsable, por eso, cuando se une a las cazadoras tengo la sensación de que duda y se arrepiente un poco haber dejado a Nico. Y ahí es cuando entra Zoë haciendo el papel de hermana mayor que se preocupa por el resto y le da apoyo moral a Bianca.

No sé, lo veo así.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
